Tattoo
by I.have.a.tiara
Summary: Sheldon has a tattoo, how will Amy react?Based on the episode 10x20


-My pants are missing. I do not remember anything- he turned to look at his friend- Penny this is your youth. What should I do?

-I do not know. Check your body for tattoos

-Leonard would you be a lamb ... -Sheldon began to lift himself

-She's kidding- Leonard shouted closing his eyes.

After that Sheldon realized that he had lost the notebook where he had his notes about the air force project. They all started looking for in the apartment but all they found was their pants and their underwear. So, wrapped in the blanket, he got up and went to the bathroom to put on the rest of his clothes.

When he returned to the room, the boys decided to check Sheldon's apartment while Penny and Amy continued to review the 4A. Minutes later, thanks to Raj, they discovered some of the places where Sheldon had been and decided to go to the cowboy bar while the girls stayed in the apartment.

"Did you find the notebook?" Amy asked a couple of hours later when Sheldon came into his apartment.

-Yes-he said showing the notebook- I left her at the Bar and apparently I told them about the project.

-Sheldon ...

-It's okay. They all promised they would not say anything. "Amy looked at Sheldon but said nothing. Sheldon started to sneeze.

-I think you should take a bath while I finish preparing dinner and I'll make you some tea.

-You are a charm -he approached to kiss her but he remembered that he was sick so he just stroked her arm and then he went to the room.

Minutes later, Amy had everything ready but Sheldon still did not leave the room so Amy went to see if he had fallen asleep. But it was not like that, when Amy entered the room, her boyfriend was taking off the towel to put on his underwear but when he saw her,he covered himself with the towel.

-Amy, why did not you knock on the door?

-Why should I knock? It's not like I've never seen you naked before.

-Yes, fine but ...

-Take off the towel.

"Amy ..." said Sheldon, blushing.

-I think I saw something in the lower part of your back.

\- Yes of course, I will not fall into that again - said arching his eyebrow - What you want is to be able to contemplate my genitals-Amy rolled her eyes.

-I'm talking seriously- sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the towel of Sheldon leaving him completely naked. Amy smiled internally. "What is this?" she ask, touching a black spot on Sheldon's right buttock. He turned around and Amy could see him completely. It was not a stain ...

\- Is it a tattoo? - Sheldon asked scandalized and Amy nodded with a smile.

-It's very nice - she said.

"Amy, I love you, but ... Why on earth did I tattoo your name ... on my ass?" Sheldon seemed about to faint.

-Are you fine?

-Am I fine? How can I be well? I could die!

-Take it easy Sheldon is just a tattoo ...

-Only a tattoo? Amy who knows where and who made me this tattoo. What if the person who did this to me is a vagabond?

-I don't think that a vagabond has the necessary material to tattoo you.

-Yes, but what if ...

\- Why don't you check your phone? Maybe there mentioned where you got the tattoo and ...

-It's a brilliant idea! - Sheldon ran to where he had his phone and started looking for the places where he had been -I found him- Amy approached her boyfriend who had completely forgotten that he was naked and started to check the website from the place where someane made the tattoo.

-The place looks very hygienic.

"Yes, I suppose," said Sheldon, still not very convinced. "There's a number. I'll call them just to be sure ...

Amy lay on the bed while Sheldon paced back and forth completely naked while talking on the phone which Amy was enjoying quite a lot.

-What did they tell you? -asked Amy when Sheldon finished the call.

-That my new friend I met at the bar suggested to me the idea of getting a tattoo. I asked him a hundred questions and he seemed very hesitant but in the end I agreed and spent almost an hour trying to decide whether to get a Star Wars or Star Trek tattoo. "Amy raised her eyebrows confused." But I couldn't decide which one I loved the most.

\- And how is it that you finished with my tattooed name?

"The boy who made me the tattoo apparently suggested that he should tattoo me... my girlfriend's name ... because women like this kind of thing.

"Well, he was right," Amy said, running her hand over the tattoo. Sheldon closed his eyes enjoying the sensation of Amy's hands on him. "If you were not sick ..." she said, looking at him with desire.

-If I was not sick, what?

-Nothing ... I never imagined that my sweet boyfriend would one day become a bad boy.

"I am, is not it?" He said with a smile.

-You are, -said Amy unable to resist to give him a spanking- Now put on your pajamas while I warm dinner that surely has already cooled down.

\- And you will sing to me soft kitty?

-Yes Sheldon -said Amy smiling at her bad boy.

A couple of weeks later Amy was in the room about to bathe when Sheldon entered the room without touching.

"Hey, Amy. Where's the ...?" Sheldon was quiet to see that she was in her underwear. he look her up and down and he notice that she has something in her abdomen- What is that? Is it a ... tattoo? "he ask, approaching her.

-Yes

\- Since when do you have it?

-A week ago.

\- Why didn't you tell me?

-Well, after you didn't go mad at the idea of having a tattoo, I started thinking about getting one too. I wanted to wait until my birthday to show it to you. "Sheldon took Amy by the waist to bring her closer to him and sat on the bed.

\- Is it a ... badger?

-So is. The Hufflepuff badger-Amy said with a smile enjoying the caresses of her boyfriend.

\- You really were going to wait until your birthday to show me the tattoo?

-Well ... I thought if you saw it you was going to ... get excited and then ... -Amy blushed.

-And you're right- Sheldon began to kiss her abdomen, a few seconds later he kiss the valley between her breasts.

-Are you sure…? Sheldon kissed his girlfriend's lips without letting her finish talking. He bit Amy's lips slightly before kissing her with more passion than before. He hug her tightly against him. . Sheldon laid her on the bed and when she fell on the bed with him on top of her, Amy pulled away from him so she could talk.

"Are you sure?" Amy asked again as she had done a few minutes ago. He nodded- But what happened to "only on my birthday"?

-Not anymore- he look into her eyes with a smile -I love you

-I love you too, cuddles.

Amy kissed Sheldon's neck. While he caressed her legs until he reached her panties. She started putting her hands under Sheldon's shirts until she decided to take them off. He kissed her again and she changed position, staying on top of him. She took off her panties leaving only the bra. Sheldon's hands were at Amy's waist, he moved lips to kiss her belly, she felt an electric current running through her body, Amy was finishing undressing her boyfriend, while his soft hands were running through her body, Sheldon's hands were trying to get rid of Amy's bra. When he did it without thinking twice he approached one of her breasts and began to suck it, making Amy shudder as she gasped, she moved her hands to remove Sheldon's underwear. With her hand she caressed Sheldon's member causing him to let out a moan.

"Don't do that, little lady," he said, placing himself in the middle of his legs but not penetrating yet, Sheldon kissed the girl's lips with passion and in a quick movement penetrated her, Amy nailed her nails on his shoulders. He couldn't stop his hands from moving touching every part of his body, he had just started to lose control of things. Amy let out a moan when Sheldon took one of her breasts with her mouth and bit him.

She could feel the desire of her boyfriend, he really wanted her ... They both moaned at the sensation that ran through their bodies. Sheldon began to move desperately, enjoying the feel of her in his arms. He buried his head in her hair, breathing the scent of Amy's dandruff shampoo and she let out moans as she clung to Sheldon's back.

The night continued and it was very long and passionate. Sheldon flopped down on the bed hugging Amy who rested her head on his chest, hearing his breathing shake.

-If I had known that with a tattoo I would take you to bed, I would have become one for years- Amy said breathing still with difficulty. Sheldon knew he was kidding so he just laughed as he gave her a tender kiss on the forehead.


End file.
